Danke Schoen
by goldpiece
Summary: Booth reflects on a past relationship...set to the song Danke Schoen. Spoiler Warning for the Season Premier


_A/N: Okay, so I was in my car when the song Danke Schoen, by Wayne Newton came on, and I had to laugh, because the first thing I thought of was that it seemed to fit a Booth/Camille relationship. This piece is a one-shot only, and contains lots of spoiler material (like dialogue) pulled directly from the Season Premier of Bones. If you don't want to have anything spoiled, don't read. For everyone else, just don't throw anything at me. I have myself hidden in an impenetrable fort of cereal boxes, and will stay there as long as is needed._

XxXxX

Booth and Brennan walked onto the scene of the train wreck, emergency workers everywhere, fires burning, people moaning, bodies pulled from the twisted steel.

"Three cars off the track, one on the side, there's gonna be fatalities." Booth directed the comment to his partner as a woman crawled from beneath wreckage, a severed arm in her hand. She turns to an EMT standing nearby.

"Stan, I need some surgical tubing." She turned to address a firefighter. "Danny, you don't find the owner of this arm I n the next then minutes, he'll bleed to death, starting now." The firefighter rushes away as the EMT returns with surgical tubing. The woman fashioned a tourniquet as she talked.

"Seeley!"

"Camille!" Booth smiled briefly at her, though the expression doesn't reach his eyes due to the gravity of the situation.

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

Brennan watched the exchange curiously. It was obvious to her that these two had met previously.

Danke Schoen, Darling, Danke Schoen.

Thank you for all the joy and pain.

Picture shows, second balcony, was the place we'd meet,

Second seat, go Dutch treat, you were sweet.

Years Earlier…

Booth sat in the back of the theater, his arm along the back of Camille's seat. He looked over at her on occasion, a smile playing on his lips. She caught his eye and returned the smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd actually be on a date with you, that's all."

"Don't tell me the all-powerful Seeley Booth was intimidated."

"Maybe just a little."

"Too intimidated to kiss me?" She looked at him. He examined her expression before leaning forward, their lips meeting.

Present day…

"Dr. Brennan, I'd like you to check out the automobile this train hit. It's probably what caused the derailment."

"Accidental?" Seeley asked.

"NTSB guy says the train struck the car at least 200 yards from the nearest access."

"Deliberate." Booth shook his head.

"Eight minutes Steve!" She yelled to the EMT guy before returning her attention to Booth and Brennan. "Probably suicide. Why are you still here Dr. Brennan?"

"Because I'm not a coroner, and I don't work for you."

"You got that half right."

"Cam?" Booth shook his head at Camille. She nodded in response.

"Okay."

Danke Schoen, Darling, Danke Schoen.

Save those lies, Darling don't explain.

I recall, Central Park in fall.

How you tore your dress, what a mess, I confess.

That's not all.

Years Earlier…

Hiding in a small copse of trees, Booth pressed Camille up against a rather thick trunk, his lips moving down her neck. Her hands were in his hair, guiding his head as he kissed her. Booth moved one arm down her side until he had her leg hooked up onto his hip. He pressed her into the tree a little harder and heard a ripping sound as he readjusted his grip. The two looked up at each other, surprised.

"What was that?" Seeley asked as he let go of her and moved away. Camille stepped from the tree and pulled the skirt of her dress around.

"Damn, it's ripped." She sighed and looked at Seeley. "Give me your jacket. I can't walk around like this." Booth shook his head, and then took off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. The jacket fell down on her about mid-thigh, completely covering the rip in her dress.

"Guess we're heading back then," he said, hands on hips. She nodded and walked away from him. He looked skyward for a moment before following her out.

Present Day…

Booth led Brennan away from Camille. As he did so, Cam placed her hand on his arm.

"You look good out of your suit Seeley. But then again, you always did." She smiled at him, and then walked way with some EMTs.

"Great to have you back in DC, Camille," Booth called after her. Booth and Brennan approached the wrecked car while Tempe examined Booth.

"One minute she's holding a severed arm, the next she's hitting on you," Brennan observed with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"She wasn't hitting on me and, Bones…she is your boss."

Bones glanced one more time at Booth as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Dr. Goodman is my boss."

Danke Schoen, Darling, Danke Schoen.

Thank you for walks down Lover's Lane.

I can see, hearts carved on a tree.

Letters inter-twined, for all time, yours and mine, that was fine.

Years Earlier…

Seeley walked through the park with Camille. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Both were silent, and it was growing more uncomfortable with every passing minute.

"Do you really have to leave?" he asked her.

"This job in New York, do you have any idea how good it'll be for my career? I can't pass it up."

"And what about us?"

"What about us? It'll work if it's meant to be, otherwise, think of it as a really memorable time."

"That's a bit cynical. We have a good thing here, Camille. I can't believe you'd just give it up."

"I wouldn't prevent you from a job promotion if it meant you had to leave the area. It's just part of life. You need to get used to that." She looked at him and sped up, uncomfortable with the building tension. Booth stopped and shook his head. If she wanted to just up and leave him, he wouldn't pursue her. She was the one with the problem, not him.

Present Day…

Booth stood by an examination table with Cam. He looked at her, contemplating why she had taken the job at the Jeffersonian. He couldn't help but think it had to do with him.

"Why'd you take this job, Camille?"

"Why shouldn't I, Seeley?"

"It's basically herding cats. You're a dog person."

"Dogs herd cats."

"Yeah. Dogs don't do that."

"Chase 'em up trees, whatever."

"Seriously, Cam. Why'd you take the job?" She looked at him a moment before picking up a shiny pair of rib cutters.

"These are titanium rib-clippers from Germany. My last job, I used bolt-cutters from Home Depot. These are much, much nicer." She pointed to an autopsy table. "That autopsy table has down draft ventilation…no rotting corpse smell, Seeley! My last table didn't even have a drain! Think about that a second…no drain. Calipers, pumps, ergonomic forceps…that scale utilizes a phosphor bronze pinion and rack combination. Do you know what that is?" Cam picked up another piece of equipment.

"No."

"Neither do I. But it's state of the art and the next dead body comes through these doors, I'm using it."

"You took the job for better equipment?"

"I've spent my whole professional life in basement rooms with no windows. Now, I'm in the Jeffersonian Institute. Look at this place! The best toys…the best cases. Senators and titans of finance instead of junkies and gang-bangers." She looked at Seeley's doubtful expression. "What?"

"I gotta ask."

"You so do not."

"Did you take this job because…" Reluctantly, he pointed at himself. Cam rolled her eyes.

"God, the ego."

"Say it."

"Toys. Cases. Senators. Nothing to do with you."

Danke Schoen, Darling, Danke Schoen.

Thank you for seeing me again.

Though we go on our separate ways,

Still the memory stays, for always, my heart says, Danke Schoen.

"I need Bones this afternoon."

"Okay."

"It's about her mother's murder and her father's disappearance."

"Plus, she dedicated her book to you so…"

"It's a legitimate case." The two looked at each other, before Cam finally conceded.

"I know. I read the file." Booth offered her and began to move away. She stopped him before he got very far. "Why hasn't she confronted me?"

"About what?"

"About me being parachuted in over her head. It's because she finds me intimidating, right?" Booth laughed at her. "Hey! I intimidate people."

"Bones doesn't intimidate."

"Then what?"

"You've seen the way she stares at remains before she makes a decision?"

"Yeah."

"You are human remains, and she hasn't made a decision yet."

"How do I help her make the right decision?"

"Go for the truth. Take care of her people." Booth began to laugh again. "I like the intimidation thing, though. That's cute." He walked off laughing. Cam shook her head and muttered a little to herself.

"Yeah, sure laugh it up. I seem to recall you were intimidated." With a shake of her head, she left the examination platform and headed for her office. Things would certainly be different with Booth back in the picture.

Danke Schoen, Oh Darling, Danke Schoen.

I said, Thank you for seeing me again.

Though we go- on our separate ways,

Still the memory stays, for always, my heart says, Danke Schoen.

Danke Schoen, Auf Wiedersehn, Danke Schoen


End file.
